


Лабиринт

by bluesmrs



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Groundhog Day, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку c третьего тура, "убейте Эггси".<br/>Один день сурка Гарри Харта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт

Гарри Харт просыпается утром в одно и то же время. Это что-то вроде привычки или профессиональной деформации, и неважно, на две-три минуты раньше или позднее, сейчас на электронных часах семь тридцать одна, в комнате приятный осенний полумрак, а с кухни доносятся какие-то звуки. Гарри встает с постели, надевает халат и спускается вниз, разглядывает сонного Эггси, размешивающего хлопья по дну миски, и заваривает чай, и думает, что день отлично начинается. Ему спокойно, он смотрит поверх газеты на светлую макушку _Галахада_ и не вслушивается, что тот говорит Джей Би, который встал лапами на край стула и выпрашивает лакомство. 

До магазина они добираются на такси, и Гарри нравится видеть, как Эггси нетерпелив и полон энтузиазма каждое утро, как вдумчиво и серьезно читает отчеты разведывательного управления и как ответственно относится к планированию задания. Это не отменяет того факта, что на самом задании он может вести себя значительно менее ответственно, но это издержки возраста и воспитания. И Гарри не будет пока ему говорить, что в его возрасте вел себя еще хуже.

\- Артур, ты мог бы просто сидеть в штабе, - говорит Мерлин, но на экране все равно появляется фотография наемника и план здания.  
\- Тогда все плохо кончится, - Гарри листает с планшета и запоминает выходы, лестницы и двери, хотя в этой галерее он был несколько сотен раз, после Дня В он предпочитает не доверять своей памяти. - Ты отправил Персиваля и Мордреда в Йемен, Гвейна в Рим, Ланселот сопровождает королеву, Гвиневру засадил за исследования, а меня хочешь оставить здесь?  
\- Я думаю, Галахад справится сам.  
\- И Галахад тоже так думает, - откликается Эггси, не поднимая головы от бумаг.  
\- Артур так не думает и мы закрыли этот вопрос, - Гарри смотрит Мерлину в глаза достаточно долго, чтобы тот перевел взгляд на улыбающегося Эггси.

Эггси, закусив губу, шутливо отдает Мерлину честь двумя пальцами.

\- Я иногда думаю, что такого в его вредности, что поймало тебя на крючок, Гарри, - Мерлин чуть прищуривается, когда Гарри проходит мимо него к двери.  
\- Люблю испытания.

Гарри, как всегда, лукавит. Ему нравится не только это, еще - динамика, с которой они работают с Эггси. Он допускает мысль, что после Дня В он мог бы уйти на покой и заниматься исключительно логистикой и бумажной работой, в паре с Мерлином они отлично бы управляли всей организацией - _тем, что осталось от нее_ , но он все еще хочет быть в деле. Ради этого стоит вставать каждое утро, ради этого стоит заниматься в зале, плавать в бассейне, да даже просто жить. И не столько потому, что рядом с ним Эггси, которому только двадцать пять, сколько потому, что это желание действовать идет изнутри. Гарри любит, как тяжело и приятно в ладони лежит пистолет, щелок предохранителя, звук, с которым кулак встречается с плотью, но, конечно, что скрывать, больше всего он любит откровенное восхищение в глазах Эггси и удовлетворение от выполненной работы.

Эггси выглядит счастливым всю дорогу до картинной галереи и у Гарри нет никаких оснований считать, что день плохо кончится. Несмотря на то, что этого наемного убийцу они ловят пятнадцать лет, и он убил больше людей, чем он когда-то в церкви, он хочет думать, что их с Эггси навыков хватит, как хватит и той информации, что удалось выяснить о предстоящей операции.

Они не готовы лишь к количеству нападавших, Эггси что-то бурчит по поводу чипов и взрывающихся голов, и голос Мерлина звучит слишком напряженно, и Гарри не успевает на несколько секунд: Эггси перелетает через парапет лестницы. Он не верит до последнего, он заставляет себя думать о движении рук и ног, о том, когда правильно пригнуться и как сильно ударить в челюсть снизу, как вогнать нож в кевларовый бронежилет.

Мерлин зовет Галахада несколько раз, у Гарри чуть не срывается с языка раздраженное «Что?!», пока он не осознает, что это больше не его позывной. Эггси не откликается. Гарри уговаривает себя драться дальше, потому что сейчас нужно именно это, его паника не приведет ни к чему хорошему, у него нет времени. Эта мысль бьется в висках, пока он добирается до своей цели. Может быть, перерезать горло не стоило - ретроспективно Гарри понимает, что это слишком даже для него, но это неважно. Он стряхивает кровь с рук, и спускается вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки и прижимает пальцы к шее Эггси, не обращая внимание на расплывающийся кровавый нимб под его затылком. Пульса, конечно, нет. Мерлин молчит.

Гарри ждет кэба, сидя на полу рядом с Эггси. Ему кажется, что он должен сорваться с минуты на минуту, но слезы не жгут глаза, только дышать сложнее, чем обычно. Когда _тело_ уносят в морг, Гарри доходит до кабинета Мерлина и бездумно смотрит на темные экраны над столом координатора. Мерлин наливает ему виски сам, и Гарри послушно выпивает.

\- Мне жаль, - Мерлин стоит над ним - не знает, наверно, что сказать или сделать, точно так же как и он сам. Гарри бездумно гладит медаль, которую снял с шеи Эггси.  
\- Мне тоже, - глухо говорит он. Металл жжет пальцы, он представляет лицо Мишель, сглатывает и выдыхает. Он вдруг понимает, как много не успел сказать Эггси, как много не успел сделать с ним, для него, и эта мысль, наконец, заставляет его встать. Он едет домой, ему кажется, что это сон. Он ложится в кровать не раздеваясь, - впервые за последние двадцать лет - и засыпает почти сразу.

***

Внизу что-то падает. Гарри рефлекторно садится на кровати, достает пистолет из-под подушки и снимает с предохранителя. Он медленно спускается по лестнице - за столько лет он уже знает, какие ступеньки скрипят, а какие нет, поэтому ему удается застать нарушителя тишины врасплох. Эггси роняет миску с хлопьями на пол, Джей Би оглушительно лает, а Гарри застывает.

Перед ним Эггси, живой, здоровый, недовольно насупившийся и разглядывающий направленное на него дуло пистолета.

\- Гарри, скажи честно, это что, старческий маразм? - Эггси наклоняется, подбирая осколки тарелки, и тут же сует порезанный палец в рот зашипев. - Или какая-то очередная долбанная проверка?

Гарри молча разворачивается и идет в ванную. Он совершает каждое действие тщательно медленно: ставит пистолет на предохранитель, разглядывает дрожащие руки, трет лицо ладонями, разворачивается к раковине, смотрит на свое отражение и сглатывает. Это сон? Во сне невозможно увидеть свои руки. Гарри умывается, бреется и все еще не может поверить в происходящее: разглядывает жадно Эггси за завтраком, отложив газету, отдает ему свой тост и ничего не говорит, когда тот оставляет грязную посуду у раковины. Эггси чудесно выглядит в костюме, думает Гарри и замечает пятно крови на рукаве рубашки: Эггси так и не заклеил порез пластырем.

\- Мерлин обещал показать новый спрей для ран, - поясняет Эггси, поймав взгляд Гарри. - Последняя разработка, все дела. Хотя, наверно, оно успеет затянуться, пока мы доберемся до магазина.  
 В столовой Эггси и Мерлин десять минут тратят на то, чтобы нанести спрей на маленькую царапину и еще десять на то, чтобы уговорить Эггси убрать перочинный нож обратно в карман, и еще пятнадцать на то, чтобы Мерлин просто показал видео. Гарри начинает убеждаться в том, что произошедшее было сном.

\- Итак, - Мерлин кивает на экран и набирает что-то на планшете. Гарри бледнеет, глядя на лицо наемника.  
\- Нет, - чужим голосом говорит Гарри и косится на Эггси, поднявшего голову от бумаг.

Мерлин приподнимает брови, но ничего не говорит.

\- Что там с премьер-министром Франции, Мерлин? 

Эггси видит Эйфелеву башню первый раз в жизни и показывает Гарри на нее.

\- Что такого в этой штуковине? Почему все прутся?  
\- Не знаю, - честно говорит Гарри. - Я никогда не "перся".

В самолете Эггси умудрился уснуть, и Гарри на всякий случай просканировал его на наличие чипов и жучков, но прибор ничего не нашел. Ничто, абсолютно ничто не указывало на то, что происходящее не было реальностью или на то, что происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Гарри думает, что ему срочно нужен отпуск.

Он проверяет все оружие, прежде чем отправиться на торжественный прием к премьер-министру. Эггси решает, что будет неотрывно следить именно за ним, а Гарри - наблюдать за гостями.

Что он оставил Эггси наедине с убийцей, он понимает только спустя полчаса, когда премьер-министр выходит из своего кабинета и учтиво ему улыбается. Гарри провожает его взглядом до выхода, когда вдруг вспоминает, что у настоящего премьер-министра зеленые глаза.

\- Галахад?

В динамике та тишина, которая обычно бывает, когда нет связи. Гарри доходит до кабинета на негнущихся ногах, уже предполагая, что именно он увидит. Премьер-министр лежит на столе, и на светлом сукне темным пятном расплывается кровь. Эггси, свернувшись в клубок, - на полу. Гарри осторожно его разворачивает, разглядывает рукоятку бумагореза, торчащую между третьим и четвертым ребром слева. И закрывает глаза, прислоняясь спиной к столу. Он сидит так секунд десять, а потом идет убивать, потому что ему плевать на возможный международный скандал.

Мерлин ничего не говорит, когда получает его отчет.

***

Третий день начинается точно так же. Гарри спускается по лестнице слишком быстро, сталкивается с неуспевшим отшатнуться Эггси. Тарелка с хлопьями снова летит на пол, и Эггси отпрыгивает. Джей Би тут же несется вылизывать сладкое молоко, Эггси оттаскивает его за ошейник, и у Гарри внезапно болит голова от этого всего.

В магазин он едет один, заходит в лабораторию и сдает кровь на все известные галлюциногены и просит передать результаты лично ему и не показывать больше никому.

Мерлин дает ему короткую миссию под прикрытием. Когда он возвращается с задания, Мерлин молча дает ему медаль Эггси.

\- Как? - выдыхает Гарри, потирая подушечкой пальца металлические линии.  
\- Некрасиво, - Мерлин протягивает ему флешку. - Черт, Гарри, мне очень жаль.

С его анализами все в порядке.

***

Гарри выдерживает так неделю: каждый раз берет разные задания, уезжает на день, и неизменно возвращается к Мерлину, который отдает ему медаль. Иногда она заляпана кровью, иногда нет.

\- Мерлин, мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, - Гарри пожимает плечами, убирая ее в карман.  
\- Мне жаль, Гарри, - Мерлин смотрит сквозь стекло на стол, на котором лежит тело Эггси.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Гарри устало трет ладонью лицо. - Он уже умер. Он уже умер, черт бы его побрал, десять долбанных раз. И я больше не могу слышать, что тебе жаль. Придумай что-нибудь еще.

Мерлин вежливо молчит.

\- Я просыпаюсь каждое утро сегодня. Переживаю один и тот же день, а этот засранец умудряется умереть в каждой вариации этого дня. Как будто я живу в кошмаре.  
\- Гарри...  
\- Неважно. Все равно завтра ты ничего не вспомнишь. Что я должен сделать, чтобы он перестал умирать? - Гарри сжимает ладони в кулаки и выдыхает. - Спасибо, Мерлин. Твоя помощь неоценима.

Мерлин смотрит ему вслед и потом снова переводит взгляд за стекло. 

***

Гарри лежит в постели и смотрит в потолок. Он не хочет вставать вообще: все бессмысленно, он больше не хочет видеть, как Эггси умирает, как удивленно распахиваются его глаза, как в них потухает жизнь, как он захлебывается кровью или синеет от нехватки воздуха, он не уверен, что выдержит эту пытку еще хоть раз. Эггси заходит в его комнату сам, стоит в дверях и сияет отчего-то, как начищенный шиллинг. 

\- Хочешь, кофе?  
\- Уйди, Эггси.

Эггси неуверенно смотрит на него, поджимает губы и слушается, громко топает ногами по лестнице и нарочно шумит всем, что попадается под руки, когда собирается. Гарри приезжает в магазин на три часа позже положенного и встречает в дверях Мерлина.

\- Мальчишка разбился, - Мерлин сует ему в руки планшет и идет дальше. - Какой-то пьяный урод на грузовике врезался в такси.

Гарри откладывает планшет на столик, садится на кресло и наливает себе скотч и медленно пьет, глядя в пространство. А потом смеется и качает головой.

***

Эггси успевает умереть еще несколько раз: прыгнуть без парашюта, утонуть, попасть под радиацию, отравиться и снова быть застреленным. Гарри присутствует при утоплении, смотрит на экране за тем, как уровень воды поднимается все выше, а паника в голосе Эггси перерастает в обреченность, а потом и вовсе остаются только хрипы, и выключает монитор, когда тишина из динамиков начинает давить на уши.

\- Мы найдем тело.  
\- Займись этим, Мерлин, - кивает Гарри и едет сразу домой. У него немного трясутся руки, когда он наливает себе скотч, он садится на стул, смотрит на грязную тарелку с хлопьями и молоком, которую утром в спешке оставил Эггси, и его, наконец, накрывает. Он прижимает стакан к виску и кусает губы, и внутри все заходится от отчаяния.

Он вдруг понимает - самым страшным будет, если утром он проснется _завтра_.

***

Но утро наступает как обычно, и Гарри готов плакать от того, как все просто, и вытаскивает из-под подушки пистолет. Эггси заходит к нему в комнату в тот момент, когда он вставляет дуло в рот. У Эггси растерянное лицо и широко открытые глаза - совсем как когда он умирает, и Гарри больше не может, он нажимает на курок и все оглушительно громко всего секунду. Дальше он проваливается в темноту.

***

\- Серьезно?! - говорит Гарри в пустоту, когда открывает глаза и смотрит на часы около кровати. - Что мне надо, блять, сделать?

Он спускается вниз, завязывая на ходу халат, смотрит на Эггси, который виновато переводит взгляд на миску с хлопьями, и, наклонившись, упираясь ладонью в стол, тянет к себе его за подбородок и медленно целует. У поцелуя вкус меда и кукурузных хлопьев с молоком, и Гарри хочется смеяться. Эггси молчит всю дорогу до магазина, изредка на него поглядывая.

Гарри считает минуты до окончания дня - уже восемь вечера, можно идти домой, они стоят рядом с портным, и тот предлагает Эггси выбрать ткань для нового костюма. Эггси в футболке и куртке - успел переодеться, потому что собрался зайти к матери и сестре, и Гарри смотрит на восторженного Галахада и рассеянно улыбается. Наверное, именно поэтому он упускает тот момент, когда снайперская красная точка начинает танцевать по помещению. Ее замечает Эггси, и чертов долбанный день снова катится псу под хвост.

Эггси лежит на нем, и Гарри чувствует, как мокро и жарко где-то в районе груди. Он приподнимает Эггси, и тот глупо улыбается, пытаясь посмотреть вниз. 

\- Совсем, как в фильмах, да, Гарри? - выговаривает Эггси, пока может. У него на губах кровь и розоватая пена. Дело плохо, и поэтому Гарри даже не двигается, только прижимает его к себе, прижимая ладонь к входному отверстию на спине и закрывает глаза, когда Эггси вздрагивает несколько последних раз.

***

На Кингсмен давно не нападали настолько открыто и грязно: люди с автоматами заполняют комнату как вода, Гарри блокирует пустые помещения и вызывает подкрепление, но в магазине нужно продержаться, и он вталкивает Эггси к Мерлину и берет несколько гранат.

\- Останься здесь, это приказ, - Гарри кивает на Мерлина, который вовремя хватает Эггси за предплечье. - Останься здесь, Эггси и все закончится хорошо.  
\- Да пошел ты, - Анвин показывает ему средний палец и смотрит на экраны. - Я должен!  
\- Я все сделаю сам.

Он действительно справляется сам. Это чем-то похоже на то, что произошло в церкви три года назад, но теперь он держит ситуацию под контролем, и ему совершенно спокойно. И он не готов к тому, что, вернувшись к Мерлину, обнаружит его сидящим на полу рядом с Эггси. У Эггси на груди расплывается отвратительное пятно - и чуть наклонившись, Гарри понимает, что дырок от пуль в рубашке не меньше пяти. Мерлин поднимает на него глаза.

\- Гарри, я...

Гарри поднимает руку, и Мерлин умолкает. Эггси уже мертв. И все неважно.

\- Знаешь, Мерлин, иногда мне смешно, - Гарри кладет пистолет на стол и опускается на колени рядом с ними. Он гладит Эггси по макушке, запоминая ощущения, и ему все равно сейчас, как Мерлин смотрит на это, и вытирает кровь с губ и подбородка Эггси. Крови много, и он просто размазывает ее по коже. И смотрит на часы. Нужно успеть домой. Нужно успеть проснуться.

***

В какое-то очередное утро Гарри решает остаться дома. Просит Мерлина прислать документы на почту и дает поручения по телефону. Им нужно больше информации о текущих целях. 

Эггси валяется на диване в майке и боксерах, гладит Джей Би, опустив руку вниз, и Гарри хочется, чтобы эта идиллия продлилась еще какое-то время.

\- Почему мы не идем спасать мир? - Эггси зевает и запрокидывает голову, глядя на него. Гарри видит вместо улыбки перерезанную шею и вытекающую толчками кровь, сглатывает и отмахивается.  
\- Отпуск на один день, Эггси.  
\- Хочешь меня еще научить каким-нибудь джентльменским штучкам, пока не поздно? - он садится и ухмыляется так откровенно, что Гарри думает, что он помнит тот поцелуй. Что он помнит каждую свою смерть.  
\- Ты почти все уже умеешь. 

Тот пожимает плечами.

\- Наверняка есть что-то такое, - он делает странный жест пальцами. - Чему учат с детства.  
\- Убирать игрушки, - Гарри садится рядом с ним, и чувствует бедром тепло его бедра. Может, все проще, чем он думал? Эггси целуется так отчаянно, словно это в последний раз. И смотрит чуть исподлобья, а потом резко толкает его в плечо кулаком, скривившись.  
\- Какого хрена?  
\- Сядь, - Гарри хватает его за запястье и усаживает обратно на диван, вжимает в спинку.  
\- Чего тебе надо, блять? - Эггси сопит и выглядит таким недовольным, что Гарри теряется первые несколько секунд, а потом это неважно. Потому что он показывает Эггси все, что ему надо. И Эггси сладко стонет, когда кончает, и Гарри думает, что уж теперь - теперь, черт бы их побрал, - все точно будет хорошо.

***

Эггси умирает два раза после этого дня.

***

Когда Гарри открывает в очередной раз глаза, он хочет их снова закрыть. Он в палате, и рядом попискивают аппараты, а это значит, что все что случилось в последний раз - черт, как же много крови - было реальным. Осталось реальным. Он снимает с пальца пульсометр, шарит по одеялу вслепую в поисках кнопки вызова, садится и встречается взглядом с Мерлином.

\- Что случилось?  
\- Наконец-то, - Мерлин встает и дает ему планшет. - Честно, я уж думал, что с антидотом что-то не то, все уже очнулись.

Гарри листает отчет, впихивает его обратно Мерлину в руки. Последнее, что в его жизни было настоящим - это попытка спасти новую королеву. Выпущенный террористами газ вызывал нарушения дыхания, галлюцинации и паралич. Больше остальных пострадали Эггси, Гарри и Рокси, оказавшись в эпицентре. 

\- Эггси?  
\- Позавчера пришел в себя и рвался отползти к тебе, пришлось накачать его успокоительным. Я боюсь, что он мне руку отгрызет, когда проснется.

Гарри едва слышно смеется и чувствует, что улыбается как сумасшедший, разглядывая покрывало.

\- Ты не поверишь, что мне снилось, Мерлин.  
\- Не знаю, завидовать или нет, - тот фыркает.  
\- Нет, это не то, что ты себе представляешь.  
\- В таком случае, твоему мальчишке повезло куда больше, - многозначительно говорит Мерлин. - Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
\- Я тоже, Мерлин, - честно говорит Гарри и закрывает глаза, откидываясь на подушку. - Я тоже.


End file.
